


Falling For a Friend

by Niina_rox



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Smut, a wedding, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I wrote this story a few years ago, and I've decided to post it here :)
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Nam Taehyun
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting Taehyun

Jinwoo was with his older brother, Minwoo. They were heading out for a drink, “I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Minwoo smiled “I know, who would have thought.” It was two years ago when he met Nahyun, Jinwoo could always see how much they loved each other. He was happy for his brother, they were always there for each other. Minwoo was the first person that, Jinwoo came out to. Twenty minutes later they headed to the restaurant, outside waiting was Nahyun. Who smiled the moment she seen her fiancé, after they had a couple moment. She looked at Jinwoo “hey Jinwoo,” he smiled a little “hi Nahyun.”

A few moments later they headed inside, walking to a private room. Two of the walls had banners saying _“congratulations,”_ inside waiting was their family and, friends. All there to celebrate the couple’s engagement, after they greeted and, accepted their gifts. Nahyun got Jinwoo’s attention, as they were standing near the door she said. “I have someone I want to introduce you to,” he simply let her drag him along. In the corner was a guy on his own, Jinwoo couldn’t help but, think he’s cute. “Jinwoo this is my brother Taehyun,” once that was done. Nahyun headed over to Minwoo, who was talking to his parents.

“Hi” Taehyun took a sip of his drink, before awkwardly smiling “hi.” It was a little quiet at first, Jinwoo was focused on Taehyun. Just not on what he was saying, it didn’t take them long till they found things they have in common. After a few drinks and, once the party was over. They went out to have a good time, it was pretty obvious what Jinwoo was thinking. Taehyun had taken the opportunity to pull him closer, “I know what you’re thinking Jinwoo.” His eyes widened in surprise, Taehyun kissed his neck a couple of times. Before adding; “but I’m more the type of guy to get to know someone, before taking them to bed.”

He pulled back and, smirked when he noticed how stunned Jinwoo was. He then grabbed his phone and, added his number. Of course, he also got Jinwoo’s number, a little while Taehyun left him alone. That’s when he came back to reality, completely realizing where he was. It was now ten-thirty, he managed to get a taxi. For a while he’s all Jinwoo thought about, he’d have to admit he was intrigued by Taehyun. The next morning Jinwoo realized, he’s never met anyone quite like him. Now he’s at work cleaning tables a little, and filling up the napkin holders. As well as fixing the salt and, pepper shakers.

He almost misses the fact that, two of his co-workers have walked in. Of course, they scare him a little, which is nothing new. “I wonder what has Jinwoo so distracted,” Sana put her arm around his shoulder. He blushed a little, Wheein leaned on the counter in front of them. “I bet it’s because of a guy” Jinwoo took a moment before saying; “it might be.” Sana got excited she moved next to Wheein, “tell us absolutely everything, leave nothing out.” There was silence before he told them, what had happened last night. They didn’t have much time to react, since they had to open the diner.

Jinwoo happily looked after the customers, Sana went to the kitchen. While Wheein prepared the coffee, and made sure the register was right. It was the usual crowd, the usual rush. It was obvious that Jinwoo was still distracted, when it fell quiet he wondered when he’d see Taehyun again. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, thankfully their day was a short one. As they were leaving early Sana said; “so, when are you going to see him again,” Wheein added; “you so have to, we want to hear more about him.” Jinwoo began to feel like he had a school-girl crush, they soon went their separate ways.

Jinwoo stopped walking when his phone, vibrated in his pocket. He quickly took notice of who it was, and it was none other than Taehyun. _“So, were you stuck thinking of me? ;),”_ Jinwoo’s eyes widened. He almost didn’t notice that someone had bumped into him, “maybe I was and, maybe I wasn’t.” Jinwoo put his phone away and, continued walking home. He received a visit from his brother, who walked in seconds later. “I see you were having fun with Taehyun,” Jinwoo was quiet at first. “He’s definitely different from other people I’ve met,” Minwoo took a moment “so someone finally caught your attention.” 

Of course, Minwoo would know what he’s thinking. To his surprise it was two days later, when he met Taehyun again. While they were having lunch with Minwoo and, Nahyun, they were sitting in a nice restaurant. Of course, Taehyun was sitting next to him, aware of the effect he has on him. It was now that Jinwoo began to have dreams, about his soon to be brother-in-law. 


	2. Taehyun's Effect

_Jinwoo was panting and, a little tipsy but, he wanted this. He was a mess because of Taehyun, right now it was perfect. They had gone for a night of drinking, they were only a little gone. But that didn’t matter, it didn’t stop how much they wanted each other. Jinwoo was against the wall in his bedroom, Taehyun moved closer at first, he simply put his hands on either side of his head. They simply looked at each other, it was a few seconds later. Jinwoo reached out and, closed the distance, and kissed Taehyun. Roughly and passionately. Taehyun used this opportunity to move his hands, to Jinwoo’s pants._

_The moment he feels Taehyun’s hands teasing him, is the moment he moans, it’s like music to his ears. It’s a moment or two later when they move to the bed, that’s when Jinwoo’s pants are gone. He’s now lying there naked and, a complete mess Taehyun smirks as he hovers over him. He teases Jinwoo’s cock a little, “ple-please Tae-Taehyun.” It makes Taehyun smirk more, “please what Jinwoo” it’s silent. Then Taehyun kisses him again, Jinwoo moans shamelessly and, says; “please fuck me.” Nothing is said as Taehyun teasingly bites his ear, and whispers “just know I won’t be gentle.”_

_A shiver goes down Jinwoo’s spine, it’s a minute later when Taehyun grabs his lube. He then begins leaving kisses all over Jinwoo’s thighs, as he slowly prepares him. Taehyun has a rhythm going with three fingers, moving at a slightly quicker pace. It’s obvious when he finds Jinwoo’s prostate, because Jinwoo arches his back and, moans louder. A few minutes later he’s done, he applies lube to his cock. He slowly enters Jinwoo, who wraps one of his legs around his waist. With no hesitation Taehyun begins thrusting roughly, giving Jinwoo no time to adjust. Even though he’s in a little bit of pain, he doesn’t mind._

_If he’s honest he loves that Taehyun is rough, the rougher he is the louder Jinwoo is. Taehyun take the chance to mark his neck._

Jinwoo wakes up covered in a little sweat, ugh, that’s the first time his dream has turned sexual. Now Jinwoo is lying in bed feeling guilty, and a little uncomfortable since he now has a problem. With a sigh he kicks off the blankets and, sits up taking a moment. He notices that it’s just after seven, Jinwoo yawns before heading to the bathroom. In the shower he can’t help but, think of his brother-in-law as he masturbates. Once he’s showered and, dressed he heads to work. It’s been two weeks since it all began, and for the first time someone has been stuck on his mind. It would come as no surprise, that Taehyun has been teasing him through messages.

Only a little aware of the effect he has on him. It’s only three months until the wedding, it was natural that Minwoo asked him to be his best man. Jinwoo is more than happy to do it. Of course, Minwoo had thought of Taehyun, who he asked but, he declined. Minwoo had also asked a couple of his friends. Between work and, the wedding Jinwoo was busy. Busy with everything, he was still getting used to now, having a sexual dream about Taehyun. “So, Jinwoo how are things with Taehyun,” there was silence then “f-fine just fine.” Sana moved closer “oh my god what happened,” they were standing behind the counter.

The look he had said it all, “you had another dream about him didn’t you.” Jinwoo nodded “yeah, and it wasn’t an ordinary dream,” he blushed furiously. Sana giggled “oh my my Jinwoo,” what Jinwoo never expected was for Taehyun to walk in. He smirked the moment they locked eyes, he then took a seat Jinwoo’s hesitation showed who it was. Sana got excited, she pushed him towards Taehyun. She then quickly got Wheein’s attention, they were acting like school-girls. Jinwoo still hesitated a little, he was feeling so much different about him. Somehow Jinwoo ignored the look on Taehyun’s face, as he kept his composure.

He took Taehyun’s order, then all it took was a look. Then he realized that Jinwoo has changed a little, he smiled as he watched him walk away. Thankfully it was quiet in the diner, there were only three customers. The moment Jinwoo returned with his food, Taehyun took the chance to grab his arm. Bringing him to his level “did you have another dream about me Jinwoo,” his silence spoke volumes. “So, it was sexual” once again Jinwoo blushed, he tried his best to move away. But it wasn’t happening, the last thing Taehyun said was. “I definitely like having this effect on you,” a moment later things went back to normal.

Jinwoo takes some time as he goes to the bathroom, he doesn’t realize he’s shaking a little. Until he’s leaning against the sink, he splashes water on his face. And takes a few more minutes, before he heads back out. He finds both girls waiting, Jinwoo sighs not wanting to go over what happened. 


	3. Some Fun

It began with a simple night out, with Taehyun and Minwoo. It was good simple fun, they were at one of the local pubs, having some drinks. They had plenty of conversations, od course, by now nothing was stopping Taehyun from his teasing. Jinwoo as usual wasn’t expecting it, from the looks he was getting it was kind of obvious to everyone around them. Except for Minwoo, who was busy with his drink and, talking to his brother. As it got later he called it a night, it was just after ten and Jinwoo was standing outside. It was a little cold, but he couldn’t feel it. Not with the warmth from the alcohol, and the touches from Taehyun.

That he decided to end the night with, it didn’t matter that they were in public. Jinwoo with his drunk mind took some time, to process what was happening. Before he could even comprehend what Taehyun was up to, they had moved away to a more private spot. Where Taehyun went for it, he kissed him, it was a surprise to Jinwoo. It only took him a couple of seconds to kiss back, he was aware they were alone. A few seconds later Taehyun wrapped one of his arms around Jinwoo’s neck, while Jinwoo held onto his shirt. It was hard to believe that this was happening, at this point, in this moment.

They aren’t really sure how they feel, although Taehyun wanted to tease. Jinwoo was wondering what he thought about Taehyun, and in all honesty who passionately kisses someone they don’t have feelings for. Jinwoo never thought this would happen, it’s about ten minutes later they stop. Both a little out of breath, Jinwoo feels a little confused. Taehyun smirks a little, it quickly becomes obvious that all he will get is; teased. Taehyun moves his right hand into Jinwoo’s hair, and gently but, roughly pulls his head to the side. “Do you like being teased Jinwoo,” of course, it’s no surprise that he’s still smirking.

Jinwoo begins to feel a little turned on, he manages a quiet “yes,” it becomes quiet. Taehyun chuckles a little before saying; “that’s good,” then he begins to let go. He kisses Jinwoo roughly then, he proceeds to walk away. Just as Jinwoo takes all that in, it begins to rain. He looks around and, notices he’s two blocks from home. As he begins walking he realizes that, Taehyun has left him feeling a little confused. Part of him wanted it to be more than a kiss, be more than a teaser. Getting home Jinwoo feels a little annoyed with himself, for having given in. For being under Taehyun’s spell.

Of course, that night he dreamt about him. The next day he has a suit fitting with his brother, of course, Minwoo was already there. He didn’t look satisfied with the suit he had on, it didn’t take him long to notice his brother was distracted. “Did something happen with Taehyun after I left,” without trying Jinwoo blushed. He then became a stuttering mess, “n-no n-nothing hap-happened” Minwoo was shocked by that. He laughed a little, it eased the tension he turned to face him. As he walked closer it was obvious, “but seriously did anything happen.” Jinwoo hesitantly swallowed before nodding slowly, “Taehyun kissed me.”

Minwoo’s eyes widened “oh my god, I didn’t expect that” he smiled. He could tell that Jinwoo is still affected, he decided to move on. “Come on little brother, you need to pick a suit” Jinwoo snapped back to reality. He started looking through the collection of suits on the racks, Minwoo began to change his suit. It wasn’t long before he found the perfect one for him. Jinwoo tried on two suits before he was satisfied, he adjusted the tie as he looked in the mirror. He looked happy, Minwoo fixed his third suit and, looked in the mirror. It was evident that they are two fine looking brothers.

Once they were done Minwoo, decided they should go out for lunch. It just so happened that Nahyun was out and, about with her friend Yerim. They were both looking happy and, satisfied with how their day went. It was a nice lunch, Nahyun and, Minwoo acted like they were the only ones. Jinwoo sat a little awkwardly next to Yerim, she seemed curious about him. While they were alone they talked about themselves, Yerim smiled “so what do you do Jinwoo.” He had a drink of water “I work in a diner,” “that sounds like fun.” He laughed a little “sometimes it is,” they continued talking for a while.

Once they were all done and, gone their separate ways. Jinwoo was smiling a little as he walked home, and just when he thought nothing could interrupt his day. He got a message from Taehyun, _“I’m wondering if you would want to repeat last night.”_ Jinwoo took a moment as he sat on his couch, before he had a chance to reply. He got another message _“oh wait, of course, you would.”_ Jinwoo didn’t have to be with him to know, that he was smirking _“so what if I do Taehyun.”_


End file.
